


Nieskończenie razem

by SzmaragDrac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Azkaban, Bottom Draco, Draco Malfoy w Azkabanie, Draco wybiera strony, M/M, Top Harry, gwiazdy, mentioned Lucius Malfoy, romans, romans w szkole
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>To tylko kilka metrów</i>, powtarza sobie. <i>Musisz skoczyć</i>, powtarza sobie. <i>Dasz radę</i>, powtarza sobie.</p><p>Wie, że nie da. Kiedyś też nie dał sobie rady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nieskończenie razem

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Infinitely together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045473) by [kathnatasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathnatasha/pseuds/kathnatasha)



> Tekst powstał na pojedynek na Forum Drarry, który jednak się nie odbył z powodu matur i licencjatów. Ale odgrzebałam moje stare notatki i dokończyłam, skoro już mogę. Niech żyją pomaturalne wakacje!  
> Tytuł jest nawiązaniem do dwóch piosenek, które towarzyszyły mi przy pisaniu — ”Together” oraz ”Infinity” zespołu The XX. Można je sobie włączyć do czytania, są bardzo klimatyczne.  
> I dziękuję cudownej Sandrze za zbetowanie tego potworka <3

**CZĘŚĆ PIERWSZA** ****

***

Pada, kiedy wychodzi z Azkabanu.

***

Świat stanowi mozaikę szarości, zimna i ciemności. Niebo zapewne usiane jest gwiazdami. Nie widzi ich, bo ciężkie chmury przysłaniają całą czerń kosmosu. Ale _wie_ , że one tam są (lata temu potrafił nawet wymienić wszystkie ich konstelacje).

***

Pierwszy krok boli. Stawy trzeszczą, wkomponowując się w szum padającego deszczu. Gdyby nie to, że już jest cały zziębnięty, zapewne chłód lejącej się z nieba wody sprawiłby, że na jego ciele pojawiłaby się gęsia skórka.

***

Nie otula się szczelniej czarnymi szatami, które dostał przy wyjściu, bo wie, że to i tak nic nie da. Próbuje pokonać ból kości (miliony wbijających się w niego szpilek), ale po trzech krokach musi zrobić sobie przerwę. Jasne kosmyki włosów są całe mokre i wpadają mu do oczu. Nie odgarnia ich niecierpliwym ruchem dłoni, bo wie, że za chwilę znów będą mu przeszkadzać. To byłoby tylko zmarnowanie energii.

***

Nie patrzy w górę, bo wie, że ciemnoszare chmury zasłoniły konstelację Bliźniąt. Nie pamięta nazw innych znaków zodiaku. Jest chyba jakiś Lew. Koziorożec. Nie chce sobie przypominać kolejnych.

Minuty mijają (jedna po drugiej, jedna po drugiej, znów, kolejne, jeszcze więcej) cholernie szybko (nie tak jak za MURAMI, które właśnie opuścił) i wie, że musi zrobić kolejny krok.

Ale on boli jeszcze bardziej niż poprzednie. Pochyla głowę, pozwalając, by krople deszczu padały mu na nieosłonięty teraz kark. Być może przejąłby się tym, gdyby nie fakt, że i tak jest cały mokry.

***

Piąty krok (piąty milion szpilek w jego kościach). Przerwa. Drżący oddech.

Musi iść dalej.

***

Nie zdoła dotrzeć do końca skały (gdzie morze pieni się i faluje, i zaprasza). Wie, że nie zdoła. Nie ma przy sobie różdżki, a magia beżróżdżkowa nigdy nie była jego mocną stroną.

W zasadzie teraz, po Azkabanie, nic nie jest już jego mocną stroną.

Ale łódka będzie na niego czekała dopóty, dopóki nie przyjdzie. Ma więc czas. Może postać przez chwilę. Albo dwie (czas płynie tak szybko, kiedy się stoi).

***

Siedemnasty krok jest równy siedemnastemu milionowi szpilek w jego kościach. Zaciska mocno zęby i oddycha głęboko (tak, w płucach też ma szpilki — siedemnaście milionów nie zmieściłoby się tylko w kościach, więc rozpełzły się po całym ciele). Stara się przypomnieć sobie, jaka gwiazda jest najbliżej Ziemi.

Nie, nie Słońce. Nie widział go od wielu lat. Słońce musiało więc umrzeć.

Alfa Centauri? Chyba tak (Alfa Centauri to gwiazda wielokrotna, składa się z trzech gwiazd). Nie pamięta. Ale zdaje sobie sprawę, że na świecie jest ktoś, kto na pewno to wie.

***

Ale nie widział go od wielu lat. Ten ktoś musiał więc umrzeć.

***

Widzi łódkę. Jest ciemnobrązowa i chybocze się na falach. Myśli, że (to zatrważające, ale on naprawdę tak myśli) mogłoby jej nie być. Wtedy po prostu skoczyłby ze skały wprost do morza.

Ale po chwili pyta sam siebie, czy morze nie jest złożone przypadkiem ze szpilek. Bo jeśli tak, to nie chce do niego wskoczyć. Bo jeśli tak, to chce wsiąść do łódki.

***

Kiedy jednak stoi przy urwisku ( _miliony_ szpilek później), nie ma pojęcia, jak zejść na dół. Łódka jest mała i wydaje się bardzo odległa, kiedy kiwa się na morzu. Skały są wysokie.

 _To tylko kilka metrów_ , powtarza sobie. _Musisz skoczyć_ , powtarza sobie. _Dasz radę_ , powtarza sobie.

Wie, że nie da. Kiedyś też nie dał sobie rady.

***

Mimo wszystko skacze.

Lądowanie jest tak bolesne, że aż prawie oślepiające (szpilek jest tak dużo, że... _że gdyby chciał zapisać tę liczbę_ _atramentem, to w n_ _ajwiększej butelce, jaką kiedykolwiek miał, zabrakłoby go, zanim zdążyłby to zrobić... / ..._ _że gdyby chciał zapisać tę liczbę_ _piórem, t_ _o najlepsze, jakie kiedykolwiek miał, zdążyłoby się wystrzępić, zanim by to zrobił... / ..._ _że gdyby chciał zapisać tę liczbę_ _na pergaminie,_ _to najdłuższa jego rolka, jaką kiedykolwiek miał, okazałaby się zbyt krótka, by to zrobić..._ ).

Leży w łódce i patrzy w górę. Chce policzyć chmury na niebie (liczyłby gwiazdy, gdyby nie to, że ktoś kiedyś powiedział mu, że ich ilość1 nigdy nie zostanie poznana. Och, i gdyby nie to, że w tej chwili nie widać żadnej z nich), ale zapomniał, jaka liczba jest po siedemnastce.

Ile zrobił kroków? Może to mu pomoże.

***

Gdyby był tu z nim jakiś druid, to zapewne powiedziałby mu, z jakiego drzewa wykonano deski tej łódki. On sam stawia na dąb.

Ale po chwili odrzuca tę myśl. Nie zna się na rodzajach drewna. Być może dąb wcale nie jest tak dobry, by wykonać z niego łódkę.

***

Nie musi nią kierować. Sama zaczyna płynąć.

Nie czeka go świetlana przyszłość (co zawsze obiecywał mu ojciec). Słońce przecież umarło.

Chciałby móc zawrócić i z powrotem wedrzeć się za MURY, które przed chwilą (przed miliardami szpilek, nie przed chwilą) opuścił.

Przegrał. Przegrał wojnę i przegrał Harry'ego.

 

**CZĘŚĆ DRUGA**

***

Harry nienawidził deszczu. Zawsze powtarzał: „Ta cholerna woda jest chyba popieprzona, że tak sobie leci z nieba przez kilka godzin bez przerwy. Zastanów się nad tym. Czy to jest normalne, że z nieba _leci woda_? Nie. Cały ten świat jest  skonstruowany cholernie nielogicznie. No pomyśl nad tym głębiej”.

Początkowo tylko go całował, dopiero w drugim semestrze siódmej klasy odważył się odpowiedzieć mu, że jedyne „głębiej”, jakiego chce doświadczyć, to Harry _głębiej_ wewnątrz niego. Z perspektywy lat ciągle wydaje mu się to popieprzone, że kochali się pierwszy raz, kiedy za oknem padał znienawidzony deszcz. Tak, świat naprawdę jest  skonstruowany cholernie nielogicznie.

***

Harry kochał astronomię. Baldachim łóżka w wieży Gryffindoru zaczarował w ten sposób, by ukazywał się na nim aktualny widok nieba. Stanowczo zaprzeczał też, kiedy ten śmiał się z niego, że musiał iść do Dumbledore'a po zaklęcie, które tworzyło podobny efekt w Wielkiej Sali.

Wiedział, że pomogła mu Granger. Ale kiedy leżeli obok siebie, wpatrując się w gwiazdy (Harry kiedyś pokazał mu jego znak zodiaku, Bliźnięta), wcale nie myślał o tym, że to dzięki niej mogą wspólnie dotykać nieba.

***

Harry uwielbiał przesuwać opuszkami palców po jego nagiej piersi. Widząc gęsią skórkę na ciele chłopaka, uśmiechał się i całował go mocno.

A on to kochał. Kochał te leniwe popołudnia w cieniu drzew (gdzie nikt nie mógł ich zobaczyć) i kochał gorące noce pod gwiazdami. Kochał patrzeć na baldachim, kiedy osiągał spełnienie (Harry tak głęboko w nim, tak mocno, ale tak delikatnie — czy to nie popieprzone, że w chwili szczytu wylewa się z nich biała substancja? Świat jest skonstruowany cholernie nielogicznie). Harry zawsze żartował sobie z tego, mówiąc: „Jestem tak dobrym kochankiem, że aż widzisz gwiazdy, gdy dochodzisz”.

Ale obaj wiedzieli, że to nie było prawdziwe wyśmiewanie się (tak jak gwiazdy na baldachimie — one też nie były prawdziwe. To tylko głupie zaklęcie głupiej Granger).

(Ale oni _byli_ prawdziwi).

***

Kiedy Harry pierwszy raz dotykał jasnych włosów, zawinął sobie jeden kosmyk na palec i przyciągnął jego twarz bliżej swojej. Wpatrywali się w siebie tak długo, aż on zamknął oczy (kiedy to zrobisz i skierujesz się twarzą ku światłu, to widok przypomina sok pomarańczowy rozlany na czarnym blacie, prawda?), a gdy po kilkunastu sekundach krępującej ciszy chciał je otworzyć (ale nie otworzył), poczuł lekki nacisk ciepłych ust.

***

Nie wpadli na siebie przypadkowo. Nie zderzyli się, nie potknęli jeden o drugiego (Harry kiedyś widział, jak ciotka Petunia oglądała film z takim motywem — on wychodził z firmy z garniturze i patrzył w jakieś dokumenty, ona szła ulicą w sukience w kwiatki i patrzyła w niebo. Oczywiście wpadł na nią niechcący. Oczywiście na koniec mieli duży dom i gromadkę dzieci. Musieli się dużo pieprzyć w tym celu).

Po prostu podszedł do Harry'ego i poprosił o spotkanie.

_Jutro o dwudziestej?_

”Mam szlaban.”

_Więc pojutrze._

”Dobra.”

_…Ale przyjdź._

Długie spojrzenie (nie, nie z gatunku tych filmowych).

”Przyjdę.”

Bolały go nogi od chodzenia w kółko po pokoju wspólnym. Piętnasta. Piętnasta jeden. Piętnasta dwie. Czas płynie tak cholernie powoli, kiedy się chodzi.

***

Harry czekał na niego przy wejściu do Slytherinu. Ten nie pytał, skąd wiedział, dokąd przyjść. Ściany lochów były zbyt twarde, by o tym myśleć.

Ale nie twarde _w ten sposób_. Czuł ich twardość nie dzięki temu, że Harry przyszpilił go do muru i pocałował zachłannie. Nie zrobił tego. W ogóle się nie dotykali.

Sam oparł się o ścianę i wziął drżący oddech. Wiedział, że Harry będzie czekał dopóty, dopóki czegoś nie powie.

Więc zaczął mówić.

***

Kiedyś Harry zapytał go: „Jeśli mógłbyś wybrać sobie śmierć, to jaką byś wybrał?”

Zastanawiał się długie, długie minuty. Szesnaście lat to zdecydowanie zbyt mało na to, by słyszeć takie pytania. Świadomość, że wojna jest coraz bliżej, to zdecydowanie zbyt wiele na to, by słyszeć takie pytania.

_Wybrałbym ciebie_ , odpowiedział.

***

Kiedy mieli po siedemnaście lat, a pościel wciąż pachniała ich ciałami (zapachem pierwszego razu, chociaż i tak wiedzieli, że prędzej czy później do tego dojdzie), przypomniał sobie pytanie Harry'ego.

 _Zawsze wybiorę ciebie_ , powiedział mu nagle, przerywając ciszę.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego (nie, on nie pamiętał w tym momencie tamtej rozmowy) i pocałował go mocno.

Pościel nadal pachniała, ale skrzaty wyprały ją następnego dnia.

***

Lubili spędzać noce na parapecie w Wieży Astronomicznej. Harry obserwował gwiazdy, a on obserwował Harry'ego.

Potem lubili spędzać noce na podłodze w Wieży Astronomicznej (ale dopiero w drugim semestrze na siódmym roku). Rozchylał nogi ( _tak delikatnie, tak niepewnie, tak powoli_ ), a Harry wchodził w niego ( _tak delikatnie, tak niepewnie, tak powoli_ ).

Wolał noce w Wieży niż noce pod baldachimem w Gryffindorze, bo gwiazdy, które widział, były prawdziwe. Nie wyczarowane przez Granger. _Prawdziwe._

Chciałby móc wierzyć, że oni też byli prawdziwi.

***

Pojedyncza kremowa kartka z drobnym wytłoczeniem herbu rodowego w prawym dolnym rogu. Nieco chropowata faktura, która jednak pozwala na szybkie pociągnięcia piórem bez ryzyka, że pisany tekst się rozmaże. Wosk z pieczęci przełamany dokładnie w połowie (dzięki rzuconemu na nie zaklęciu, które wymyślił któryś z przodków). Kilkanaście słów napisanych prostym pismem bez zawijasów.

***

 _To tylko kilka nocy_ , powtarzał sobie. _Musisz to skończyć_ , powtarzał sobie. _Dasz radę_ , powtarzał sobie.

Wiedział, że nie da.

***

W  szkłach okularów Harry'ego zbyt często odbijała się jego twarz, by...

Zbyt często je zdejmował (zębami, palcami rąk, raz nawet palcami stóp, gdy Harry zapytał go: „Czy czarodzieje uczą się matematyki?”.  _Oczywiście, że tak_ , odpowiedział mu,  _przed Hogwartem._ „Więc zabawmy się w liczenie do sześćdziesięciu dziewięciu”), by mógł...

Zbyt często jego oddech osadzał się na  szkłach okularów Harry'ego , kiedy byli tak blisko siebie, by mógł tak po prostu...

***

Zrobił listę:

_Nie:_

— _nie chciał zostawiać Harry'ego_

_Tak:_

— _ojciec przysłał mu krótki list, w którym poinformował go, że WIE i że..._ (w tym miejscu przykleił do kartki wiadomość od Lucjusza)

***

Zrobił kolejną listę:

— _utrzymywali swój związek w tajemnicy,_

— _lubił spać z nim w jego gryfońskim łóżku (przez całą szóstą klasę i pierwszy semestr siódmej spali jak dwa niewiniątka, dopiero później ich **spanie ze sobą** przerodziło się w prawdziwe **SPANIE ZE SOBĄ** ),_

— _zawsze go wybierze, zawszezawszezawsze._

***

_Wybrałbym ciebie_ , powiedział mu kiedyś.

***

I próbował go wybrać. Próbował wybrać Harry'ego, bo:

Harry zeznawał przeciwko niemu po tym, jak...

(rzucił się na Czarnego Pana z gołymi rękami i ściskał jego gardło dopóty, dopóki jego twarz nie zaczęła stawać się bardziej...  _CZERWONA... / ...FIOLETOWA... / ...SINA..._ ,  aż udusił go na ...  _— gdyby istniała jakaś modlitwa do Merlina, to jakim słowem by się kończyła? „Amen”? —_ aż udusił go na amen... /  aż udusił go na ...  _— gdyby istniała jakaś modlitwa do Merlina, to jakim słowem by się kończyła? „Dobre”? —_ aż udusił go na dobre... /  aż udusił go na ...  _— gdyby istniała jakaś modlitwa do Merlina, to jakim słowem by się kończyła? „Koniec”? —_ aż udusił go na koniec)

…po tym, jak zabił Czarnego Pana.

***

„Jeśli mógłbyś wybrać sobie śmierć, to jaką byś wybrał?”

_Wybrałbym ciebie_ .

***

Gdy leżeli obok siebie (wcześniej Harry był w nim po raz pierwszy — tego żaden z nich NIGDY nie zapomniał), powtórzył te słowa. Tylko że Harry wtedy nie pamiętał poprzedniej rozmowy.

Jednak przypomniał ją sobie ( **PO TYM WSZYSTKIM** ) po tym, jak  zabił Czarnego Pana.

***

Harry zeznawał przeciwko niemu na procesie,  _ ale nie zażądał kary śmierci _ (Ministerstwo uznało, że skoro Wielki Bohater zabił Czarnego Pana, to będzie także KATEM i to on rzuci  _— nie, nie „rzuci się do gardła” —_ zaklęcie zabijające na tych, których  **on sam** skarze na śmierć).

TAK JAKBY ZABICIE JEDNEGO CZŁOWIEKA DAWAŁO MU POZWOLENIE NA SĄDZENIE INNYCH.

_Pamiętał_ tę rozmowę, więc  nie zażądał kary śmierci .

***

Kiedyś Harry zapytał go: „Jeśli mógłbyś wybrać sobie śmierć, to jaką byś wybrał?”

Zastanawiał się długie, długie minuty. Szesnaście lat to zdecydowanie zbyt mało na to, by słyszeć takie pytania. Świadomość, że wojna jest coraz bliżej, to zdecydowanie zbyt wiele na to, by słyszeć takie pytania.

 _Wybrałbym ciebie_ , odpowiedział.

***

PRÓBOWAŁ go wybrać.

Tylko że Harry tego nie zrobił.

 

**CZĘŚĆ TRZECIA**

***

czy pamiętasz kiedy był w tobie po raz pierwszy wtedy byłeś taki (blady/nagi/spragniony) ale przyciągnąłeś go do siebie i pocałowałeś i powiedziałeś tak harry zrób to chcę cię

***

czy pamiętasz jak twoja różdżka drżała gdy patrzyłeś na jego ręce na innym gardle wtedy byłeś taki (zdenerwowany/przestraszony/wciąż–zakochany) i żałowałeś że wybrałeś źle

***

czy pamiętasz jak siedziałeś na parapecie w wieży harry tak delikatnie (ściskał/obejmował/trzymał) lunetę i patrzył w swoje ukochane gwiazdy a ty patrzyłeś na niego

***

czy pamiętasz jak dementorzy wyciągali z ciebie (białe/srebrne/przezroczyste) nici i jak krzyczałeś harry harry ale harry nie przyszedł a ty sądziłeś że umarł tak jak słońce

***

czy pamiętasz jak nie patrzyłeś w gwiazdy starając się wmówić sobie że są tak samo (nieprawdziwe/martwe/nieważne) jak twoje wspomnienia

***

pamiętasz

 

**CZĘŚĆ CZWARTA**

Kosz w kącie pokoju pełen jest zgniecionych kartek zapisanych pochyłym pismem Harry'ego. Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, to jego pióro się wystrzępi ( _ najlepsze, jakie kiedykolwiek miał _ ) i nie starczy mu atramentu ( _ w największej butelce, jaką kiedykolwiek miał _ ) oraz pergaminu ( _ najdłuższej rolki, jaką kiedykolwiek miał _ ) na napisanie do niego listu. Odchyla głowę w tył, kierując ją ku światłu, i widzi sok pomarańczowy rozlany na czarnym blacie.

Kiedyś sądził, że liczba gwiazd we wszechświecie  jest nie do policzenia .

Teraz wie, że liczba słów, które chciałby skierować do Dracona,  jest nie do policzenia .

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. „liczyłby gwiazdy, gdyby nie to, że ktoś kiedyś powiedział mu, że ich ilość nigdy nie zostanie poznana” — beta mi wytknęła, że w tym miejscu słowo „ilość” jest niepoprawnie użyte oraz że prawidłowa forma to „liczba”, ale wtedy wystąpiłyby chyba ze trzy powtórzenia, zostawiłam więc taką formę. Mam nadzieję, że wybaczycie.  
> I tak, wiem, że Merlin nie jest bogiem czarodziejów ;)


End file.
